scoot_labsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:THEJJRAT/Marbles
An Imperial mining base, on Corusant. A little girl approaches an Imperial darktrooper, a former clone that fought in the Clone Wars. Note: Slightly edited for it to work with the plot. An Imperial Phase 0 Darktrooper: Hold it right there. I'm gonna need to see some ID. Sen (F, little girl, odd, friendly, extraordinarily powerful, literate rp):"Haven't got any sir," She says with a shrug. An Imperial Phase 0 Darktrooper: "Then turn around and walk away." the darktrooper says, aiming his E-11 at you. Sen: She leans in closer, "Okay, but can I just say that that is a /really/ cool gun, sir!" An Imperial Phase 0 Darktrooper: He takes a step back, keeping the blaster on stun and the safety off. "Thanks.... It's an upgrade from our old blasters." Sen (F, little girl, odd, friendly, extraordinarily powerful, literate rp): "The old models used to misfire, as I recall," She says amiably, moving around to the right to get a better look at it from the side, "I used to meet a lot of troopers, and they'd complain about it." An Imperial Phase 0 Darktrooper: He steps in front of you, nudging you back with the tip of the blaster. "I was talking about our weapons in the Clone Wars. They only worked on clankers, anything organic was a pain to kill." the trooper said. Sen (F, little girl, odd, friendly, extraordinarily powerful, literate rp): "Oh, sorry." She steps back, rubbing her shoulder where you poked it. "Wait.... You're a clone?!" She gasps, "I've never met a clone in person!" An Imperial Phase 0 Darktrooper: "Yep. Apart of the 501st." he said, in his New Zealand accent. "Lots of troopers are- were clones, but we got replaced by the volunteers soon enough." Sen (F, little girl, odd, friendly, extraordinarily powerful, literate rp):"That's so cool! They told me there weren't many clones still around these days, do you have a name? I wanna tell my master I met you!" An Imperial Phase 0 Darktrooper: "... I don't remember my code, but I remember the nickname my squad gave me. They called me 'Dura', because of how many droids I sliced." Sen (F, little girl, odd, friendly, extraordinarily powerful, literate rp): "Dura... Hmm... That actually sounds kinda familiar, maybe my master knew you in the war. You know anybody called Sean Gisele?" An Imperial Phase 0 Darktrooper: "Yeah, wasn't she there during the Battle of Geonosis? I was there when Delta Squad came through, and when we saved Anakin and the others in the arena." he said. This is the edited bit Sen (F, little girl, odd, friendly, extraordinarily powerful, literate rp): "No, sir, but she was at the Battle of Christophsis. I think." She shrugs apologetically, "Sorry for wasting your time sir!" "Heh, it's fine. I was there too, and I think I remember her slicing up some droids." the trooper said. Edited bit done An Imperial Phase 0 Darktrooper: "Not like I have much time left anyway." he sighed. "Move along. And don't tell any other trooper you have a 'master'. Especially the ones in red." Sen (F, little girl, odd, friendly, extraordinarily powerful, literate rp):"Oh... Right..." She frowns, "The reduced lifespan thing... If you were around for Geonosis you'd have to be roughly... What, in your relative sixties now?" Also kind of edited, on the keeping alive part An Imperial Phase 0 Darktrooper: "Lost count, but I'm getting old. I was probably just a few years old on Geonosis. This suit is the only thing keeping me alive, I took heavy injuries before the Rise of the Empire." he said, commenting on his grey durasteel armor. Done Sen (F, little girl, odd, friendly, extraordinarily powerful, literate rp): "Yikes. I wish I could help you sir..." She sighs, "Just do what you can with the time you've got left, I suppose. Make the most of it and all that. Thanks for your advice." She starts walking. An Imperial Phase 0 Darktrooper: "I will. You're welcome, and be safe." the trooper said, finally lowering his blaster. "Tell your master a clone said hi." Sen (F, little girl, odd, friendly, extraordinarily powerful, literate rp): "Will do. Good luck, Dura." And with that, she runs off down an alleyway. An Imperial Phase 0 Darktrooper: He makes an old Republic salute, and walks off into the Imperial base humming an old Mandalorian song, "Vode An". Blue shift A Black Mesa research facility, Butt-In-BurG A cheerleader finds her way into the parking lot... Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : Welcome to the Black Mesa research facility. a cheerleader: Uh thanks A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : Wait, you're no scientist! *pulls out glock* a cheerleader: *panics* Aaahhh dude wait! I don't know how I got here! A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : That's what all the Xen-crystal thieves say. *pushes you against the wall and handcuffs you, then calls the police on radio* a cheerleader: No I'm -ow that hurts- I'm telling the truth! A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : *ignores and keeps the cops on radio, before an explosion goes down in Anomalous Materials and the lights go out* A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : Ah hell, those boys must've blew the power... *reaches for flashlight* a cheerleader: Can you please let me go now A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : Not until the power comes back on and we let your parents know you sneaked into a top secret military facility, little lady. a cheerleader: First of all I did put sneak in and second of all don't call me little lady. Lastly I'm old enough for my parents to not know where I am. A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : And I'm supposed to believe this? We got a fat serial killer in here last week who said he was the janitor and came out to refill the snack machines. a cheerleader: You should take my word for it. Do I look like I could be dangerous? A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : Terrorists around here are known for sending in innocent "harmless" cute girls to steal a nuclear war head large enough to wipe out New York, so yeah, you do. a cheerleader: *chuckles* You think I'm cute? Well you aren't wrong but today isn't that day and I don't even know what y'all are doing her so if you would be ever so kind and let me go then I can just leave like nothing happened and we don't have to worry about a thing. A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : I don't think you know how a security guard works, so I'm gonna keep you cuffed and wait until- Oh, I think that's another guard... *shines light on a figure in the darkness* a cheerleader: Look nobody has to know, my lips are sealed, your lips are sealed, it's a win win. A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : What the hell.. *light reveals something in a security outfit with a broken jaw, with some kind of crab-like creature latched onto it's head. It's fingers are long and sharp* "What the hell are you?" the guard says as he reaches for the glock in his holster. a cheerleader: Dude, what the hell *starts to struggle* Please let me go, look I'm begging now just find some sort of mercy in your heart and let me go. A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : "Would you shut the hell up for a goddamn second?! Sir, please stop right where you are." *keeps glock locked on the "thing", but it comes closer and makes low moans* A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : *it slashes it's arms at the guard, who yells and emptys the gun into it's chest. It falls dead, the crab jumping off and onto the ground* "What the hell is going on here?" he yells, kicking the crab across the room. a cheerleader: *I jump at the sudden out burst* I don't know, I know just as much as you do right now. a cheerleader: Can I please just go home? I promise I won't say anything. *tears start to form in my eyes* I'm honestly very desperate just to get home. A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : "Kid, you can't get home. We're on a mountain, for Christ's sake." *calls for backup on radio, but hears static* "Why does this thing never freakin' work when it's supposed to?" he groans. Suddenly, the power comes back on, but dimmer than usual. "All. Personnel. Military. Units. Are. Entering. The. Facility." the VOX system alerted. A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : "Please. Find. A. Safe. Place. Until. Crisis. Is. Averted."a cheerleader: Dont call me kid..Could I just call them? So they know I'm okay. A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : "I don't think you can get phone lines anymore, not after whatever Eli and his guys did over at AM. I memorized the escape routes back in training, we need to get outta here." he says, checking the body of the dead guard. a cheerleader: Could you at least take these cuffs off me? Since, you know, I won't be going anywhere any time soon. A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : "Fine. But if you try to hurt me, I won't hesitate to blow your brains out." the guard said, pulling out a box of ammo and flashlight batteries from the corpse. a cheerleader: I'm 5'3 and about a hundred pounds, do you really think I could hurt you? A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : "An old senile scientist tried to kill me with a stick, when he thought he was back in World War 2. I'm always paranoid since that. Also, if there's more of those things, you won't last long in whatever you're wearing. There's one of those HEV storage rooms not too long from here, we can get you suited up and ready to get outta here. Don't expect to keep it, though." a cheerleader: Well you aren't dead so nothing to worry about also the uniform they gave me could've been worse. A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : "I'm not dead because it didn't touch me. We don't know if it can tear clothing, or get us an infection." a cheerleader: I don't know, should be we be inside just in case there are more of those things? See if there's anyone around who could help. A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : "Not like I wanna go inside that maze, but it's our only option. Also, I have a kevlar vest, you don't. We're getting the HEV." he says, unlocking your handcuffs. a cheerleader: *I rub the red marks left on my wrists* Fine, let's just get out of here. A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : "The HEV storage room is also near the tram ride, and that's our ticket outta here. Also, do not trust the military and keep away from them. I don't trust HECU after what they did to my grandfather back in '54." he said, walking over to a sliding door. A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : "... Damn, it's not opening. You got a crowbar or something?" he said, after a few futile attempts of walking back and forth at it. a cheerleader: Dude, do I look like I'd have a crowbar on me? A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : "... Good point." he says, before stepping back and shooting at the glass, leaving a square hole in the bottom. "Crawl in." a cheerleader: *I jump again at the loud noise* Could you warn me before doing that next time, a cheerleader: I kind of value my hearing. A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : "I don't have a silencer, so you're gonna hear it either way." he said, ducking down and crawling through the small hole. a cheerleader: You're the worst. *I follow behind you* A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : He helps pull you up and looks around the metal hallway, a faint siren going off in the background, gunshots, and screaming. A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : "Oh thank god, a security guard! There's a-" a scientist down the hall said, before shocked to death by a green streak of lightning. "What the hell?" a cheerleader: *I jump back hiding behind you a bit* Holy fuck. A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : A small humanoid creature, almost similar to a xenomorph, walks up to the corpse of the scientist. It had a single red eye on it's head, and a green slave collar around its neck and hands. It spoke in a foreign language, that neither of you have ever heard before. "Jesus Christ, is that a vortigaunt?!" the guard asks himself. a cheerleader: Just leave me here to die, I'd just slow you down. I'll figure something out. A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : The alien hears their chatter, and prepares a bolt of green electricity, before getting shot through the eye by the guard. A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : "That just ain't right, and it'd also get me fired. Two guns are better than one." the guard said, walking up to the two corpses. a cheerleader: I think everyone that could fire you is dead. I lived a good life though, well I didn't get to do a lot of things I want but they say to die young. a cheerleader: Just leave me here. A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : "Are you fucking suicidal?! Do you know the first thing about anything that lives in Xen? Because trust me, it isn't going to be a quick, painless death. Most of them will rip you limb from limb and leave you to bleed out on the floor, or take control of your nervous system and force you to kill and eat people while you're still conscious. I watched that shit happen once." a cheerleader: I'm always suicidal! If you won't let me die or leave me I swear to all the holy beings I will just run out and hope to whatever something, someone or myself kills me! a cheerleader: Whats the point in living when these things probably already escaped? We are all doomed to die anyway... A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : The guard stares at you for a second. "They always escape. But we always rebuild afterwards. Humanity is strong, and we're stubborn as shit. Just like me." he said, before knocking you out with the butt of his gun. You wake up infront of an HEV suit, with the guard wielding a shotgun and talking with a scientist. And a dead soldier laying infront of them. a cheerleader: Fuck you... *Tears start to fall from my eyes* why won't you let me die... A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : "Because I'm a badass American hero, according to the posters." the guard said, before turning back to the scientist. a cheerleader: The posters are just a bunch of bull, you're really an asshole who won't listen. *I rub the bruise starting to form on my face* A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : He grins, before pulling the gas mask off the dead soldier. "Assholes protects other assholes. In the circle of life, you ungrateful brat. You should be proud that you're suriving a fuckin' alien invasion." he said, before putting the mask on. A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : "If we get to the central power station, we can turn the tram systems back on, along with communications." the scientist says. a cheerleader: I'm not going. *I get up and weakly shuffle to the exit as best as I can* A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : And when the door slides open, you find that debris and bits of rock come crumbling out. "You're gonna have to use the vents." A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : "And no, we're not going. Dr. Bret here is going to turn on the power, we need to get to the tram and hope for the best." a cheerleader: *I bang my head against a wall* I hate everything a cheerleader: I'm telling you I'd just slow you down, leave without me I'll be okay, kind of A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : "If it makes you feel any better, I was depressed too. But it was overrided with fear and guilt, a long, long time ago. And I turned those emotions into strength. That's why I'm a security guard; to stop morons like you from getting killed. If you get killed, nobody's gonna know. This whole thing is gonna get covered up, and your body is gonna be cremated in Area 51 or something." a cheerleader: Area 51 seems like a cool place to be cremated A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : "Good point, though I would prefer Area 69 over at Los Santos. But my point was is that your family and friends are going to think you got kidnapped or killed, and go on a search party for years and find nothing. Your death is only gonna effect others, and that makes you selfish." the guard said. "Also, the HEV suit is worth a few million, so you could make a pretty good life for yourself if we manage to escape." a cheerleader: *I chuckle* There's an Area 69? It seems like a place to shoot amateur porn. You're not wrong about selling the suit but I had this idea that'd I'd become a drug lord or get a sugar daddy. A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : "Yeah, but I heard they made jet packs or something. And someone stole that jetpack." he said. "Hey, I cooked meth in an RV once. I'm not one to judge a cheerleader: Actually a cheerleader: I would get a sugar daddy then take the money to Mexico buy all kinds of drugs then bam drug lord a cheerleader: (I feel yah) A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : "But how are you gonna get past the wall?" A Black Mesa guard named Heartbeat Cranberry : (I have to go in a bit so) a cheerleader: Eh I figure it outa cheerleader: (Don't worry about it)a cheerleader: *I'lla cheerleader: (It was nice rping with you, you're pretty good 10/10. I guess I'll probably maybe see you later.)a cheerleader has left the Prologue Life is strange. I learnt that the hard way. It's not every day a cloned merc enslaves your species while you fight your way out of a science facility with a depressed cheerleader in an HEV suit. - Heartbeat Cranberry The Poop Castle The beginning of the end Google as a human girl: Hello, I am Google, your HIB, or Humanoid Internet Browser. How may I be of assistance? Shrek: What are you doing in my swamp? Did Donkey order another robo-hooker or sumthun Google as a human girl: I... don't remember Shrek: Oh well, yer in my swamp now Shrek: *takes you and rips you in half, before throwing you in swamp water. This causes aliens to invade, so Shrek joins up with Indiana Jones and builds a poop castle* Google as a human girl: *repairs myself and comes back to get revenge on you* Shrek: *is currently cooking soup in the castle, unaware of the now alive robo google* Google as a human girl: *crawls in through the poop vents, seduces India Jones and than slips into the kitchen* Shrek: *turns around and notices your status which is bein alive* Holeh poop, yer alive *pulls spas-12 shotgun out of me pants* Google as a human girl: I was never alive in the first place. Therefore, I cannot die. Shrek: But ye can be destroyed dumbo *shoots your arm off and puts it in the soup and then throws a grenade at a trash can before screeching and having a seizure* Google as a human girl: *regrows arm* I also cannot feel pain Shrek: *is currently having a seizure, but Indiana enters and wraps you around with his whip and throws you into the soup thing* Google as a human girl: Climbs out of the soup and snaps Indiana's neck. Shrek: *stops having a seizure and eats you* That's fer eatin' me poop chef, shitface. *unsnaps his neck and dances* Google as a human girl: *climbs out of Shrek's stomach and aliens pour in through the walls* Shrek: Suddenly, a bald man wearing red clothing and a bullet belt enters the room. "What sick man sends baby alien men to fight me?" he says, laughing as he mows down vortigaunts and xenomorphs with his minigun. Google as a human girl: Donald Trump gives the okay to drop the nuke on the poop castle and they all die. This was the beginning of what we call the "Happening". An ogre and a archaeologist builds a castle made of shit, and it goes up in a mushroom cloud. Of course, they were suddenly resurrected the day after. Nobody in this universe stays dead unless they do. The Being the end Dante, a hybrid demon/angel, meets with a BLU scout. He notices his name tag... Dante( half demon): blu? what is that BLU Scout: It's a company yo BLU Scout: They build stuff and shit Dante( half demon): ok BLU Scout: And also hire soldiers to fight against a war for gravel or somethin' Dante( half demon): ok BLU Scout: *chestburster climbs out of my chest and turns me into a Lovecraftian deity who enslaves humanity* Dante( half demon): great. #pulls out twin postals. # let's get to work BLU Scout: *sends flying deformed minions to fight you* Dante( half demon): starts shooting BLU Scout: *they drop like flies, but the deity grows a shield around it and starts talking in an ancient tongue* Dante( half demon): go devil trigger mode#intensity of shots increase to a demonic level BLU Scout: *the shields break because of this, and the deity creates a portal to Xen to escape. He also sends an organic-dropship aircraft to send flying enslaved humans to slow you down* Dante( half demon): not going to happen#puts guns away and pulls out a large sword# take this. # the shockwaves of the slash kill all the organic aircraft# BLU Scout: *By this time, the deity had already fled to Xen. It would return soon enough, but it's minions still attempted to arrest you while scrambled because of their God leaving them* Dante( half demon): he. I may be a half demon. but my father was one of the strongest demons to live. and.I haven't done all I can yet BLU Scout: *Shrek slaps you, killing you instantly. This doomed humanity, but Darth Vader bought you in his tracker beam while hunting for tomatoes * Kkkkk Chrome trooper takes them on training missions, one on a carnival. A succubus is at Xen, and tries to seduce the shadowtrooper. However, when she finally takes his armor off, Duke captures her in a pokeball. http://www.shamchat.com/48e11209/ http://www.shamchat.com/56537c9d/ http://www.shamchat.com/774311d2/ Succ: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=847417707&searchtext=Dead+or+Alive+ https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=491555191&searchtext=Dead+or+Alive+ https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=441280458&searchtext=Dead+or+Alive+ https://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Carnival_of_Carnage Dura has a flashback of Geonosis, with battlefront/commando/other clone troopers in it. And Delta Squad. http://gamebanana.com/maps/140024 https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=603530182 https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=819591067&searchtext=Clone https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=724150555&searchtext=Clone https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=731566923&searchtext=Phase+1 https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=900528331&searchtext=Battlefront https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=901729079&searchtext=Battlefront https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=902173520&searchtext=Battlefront https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=796271929&searchtext=Battlefront https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=618777027&searchtext=Battlefront Mkkkk "The world - your world - is currently under complete chaos. First, aliens invade and leave the military confused and scrambled. And then, an eldritch deity enslaves your race. And causes another alien invasion." Kallus said, smoking Category:Blog posts